


Massage

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Enjoying yourself?"





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: author's choice, any pair in an asexual relationship, a slow and thorough massage (preferably unplanned and previously unattempted)

Simon sighed softly as Raphael's hands moved lower on his back, slowly massaging out all the tension. It amazed him how easily he melted under the other vampire's touch, feeling himself become more and more relaxed by the second. He let out a yawn, his eyes sliding closed, feeling like he could doze at any moment.

He felt Raphael's lips against his ear. "Enjoying yourself?"

Simon nodded. "This feels amazing," He mumbled, turning his head enough for Raphael to press a soft kiss to his lips. He sighed softly and smiled. "I could fall asleep right now."

"You can fall asleep."

"And miss the rest of this?" He groaned as Raphael reached the middle of his back and pressed up into the touch. "Mm, you are amazing, you know that? Can we do this like every night?"

Raphael tried to hid a chuckle. "We'll see."


End file.
